Une ocassion dort
by AngelScythe
Summary: Edward choisit LE mauvais jour pour cesser de faire de l'alchimie sans raison VRAIMENT valable. Même lorsqu'il se retrouve enfermé il refuse toujours. Il se trouve que quelqu'un est enfermé avec lui et ce n'est autre que... Roy. LEMON/Royed/ONE-SHOT.


_**Une occasion dort.**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai, lemon.

Couple : Royed.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Défi à Harukane.

* * *

Edward soupira, il avait déjà dix minutes de retard sur son rendez-vous avec Roy. Il allait se faire engueuler sec. Il frappa à la porte du bureau du Colonel et on lui pria d'entrer, il s'exécuta et referma la porte un peu violemment.

Roy leva le regard vers lui, il semblait particulièrement blasé. Il lui annonça qu'il était en retard, qu'il l'attendait plus tôt et qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps. Edward lâcha une excuse, bien qu'il ne la pensait pas forcément pour autant, et s'approcha du bureau comme venait de lui faire signe le Colonel.

Le brun rebaissa son regard sur les feuilles. Un bruit léger se fit entendre. Les deux personnes présentes s'en étonnèrent. Edward se tourna et remarqua une des bibliothèques de Roy tomber, elle venait de fracasser la clinche et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui fit sursauter Edward bien qu'il s'y attendait.

- On fait quoi ? Balbutia Edward.

- Utilise ton Alchimie ! Proposa bêtement Roy.

- Pas envie ! Rétorqua Edward en s'approchant du bureau.

Le Colonel dévisagea son cadet.

- Vous n'avez pas fini votre travail. Constata mollement Edward.

- Est-ce une manie chez les blonds de vouloir me faire travailler ? Râla Roy en se remettant au travail sous le regard de son subordonné.

Le blond se lassa bien vite du travail que devait supporter Riza tous les jours, grand dieu comment faisait-elle ? Edward s'approcha des fenêtres et posa son front contre la vitre.

- On peut sortir par la fenêtre ! Proposa Edward en voulant ouvrir la fenêtre.

Cela dit elle semblait bloquée et ne s'ouvrait pas, Roy tourna la tête vers le blond, pour être un peu plus poli que s'il lui parlait le nez dans ses documents, et aussi pour avoir une excuse de ne pas travailler ne fusse que quelques secondes.

- La fenêtre ne s'ouvre plus depuis trois semaines et de toute façon, nous sommes au troisième étage FullMetal.

Le blond hocha la tête et soupira, son idée venant de se détruire. Il se tourna vers Roy et fit les cents pas dans le bureau. Roy essaya de travailler mais les déplacements d'Edward le dérangeaient.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui veux sortir d'ici, fait de l'alchimie et sort d'ici ! Dit Roy, un peu sèchement.

- Je ne veux pas toujours compter sur l'alchimie, c'est ce que m'a appris mon maître ! Répondit Edward en se tournant vers lui.

Roy soupira. Il se remit au travail, le blond alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne ? Interrogea subitement le FullMetal.

- Ah oui, c'était pour ton rapport annuel… mais je ne sais pas où je l'ai mis. Souffla Roy.

Edward se leva pour venir l'aider à chercher, Roy le remercia d'un signe de tête, et ils cherchèrent ensemble après le document. Roy avait précisé qu'on ne pouvait le manquer avec un entête marqué « Rapport Annuel du FullMetal ».

Alors qu'ils cherchaient toujours, Edward sentit un coup de chaleur important. Il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et retira sa cape rouge.

- Je t'en prie, FullMetal, prend tes aises ! Dit Roy avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Edward allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Il retourna voir le Colonel pour continuer de lui apporter son aide.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne l'avez pas oublié ailleurs ? Dans l'autre salle ?

- Tu fais de l'alchimie ?

- Non !

- Alors cherche ! Rétorqua Roy.

Edward hocha la tête et se remit à chercher. Ils avaient ouverts chaque tiroir, les avaient fouillés, avaient déplacés les papiers, bref, ils avaient cherché partout. Le blond soupira et fit un faux mouvement qui le fit tomber sur les genoux du brun.

Il rougit et se leva d'un bond en s'excusant, il s'éloigna vivement du Colonel et alla s'asseoir dans le divan. Ils évitèrent tout deux de se regarder. Le blond avait toujours les joues légèrement rouges.

Il sentit que la chaleur continuait de grimper, il posa son regard brièvement sur Roy. Ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait cet effet quand même ? Se demandait-il mal à l'aise. Quoiqu'il en était, il ne supportait pas cette chaleur. Il détacha l'attache de sa veste. Espérant que rien que ça lui permettrait d'avoir déjà moins chaud.

Ce n'était toujours pas ça. Il soupira et retira déjà ses gants, il avait l'impression de sentir sa main devenir moite à cause de la sueur. Il posa ses gants sur son manteau rouge. Roy lui lança un regard discret pour voir ce que faisait le petit blond qui ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il avait onze ans mais il l'avait trouvé adorable.

Et lorsque le petit blond était arrivé par le train à Central, étonnant, il l'avait trouvé plus qu'adorable, plus que mignon, il avait ressentit quelque chose, mais il avait chassé tout ça et s'était baffé mentalement.

Mais puisqu'Edward avait la manie de disparaitre et de réapparaître, il ne le voyait pas tout le temps, il ne le voyait pas grandir, il n'était pas un gamin banal, il était Edward Elric, celui qui lui coupait le souffle à chaque rencontre, tant il prenait en beauté en grandissant et en atteignant l'âge où il lui serait permis d'enfin tout tenter.

Le blond quant à lui s'interrogeait peu sur la question de ses coups de chaleurs, il était plus préoccupé à essayer de les stopper. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur le tas de ses vêtements. Ses bras à l'air c'était déjà plus agréable. Il s'étira tout aussi agréablement.

- Combien de temps avant qu'on se rende compte qu'on a besoin d'aide ? Demanda Edward.

Roy leva les yeux de sa paperasse qu'il ne complétait pas pour les poser sur la grande horloge.

- Deux à trois heures, au moins ! Dit le Colonel.

Edward soupira et se leva, il s'approcha à nouveau du brun.

- Vous voulez de l'aide pour votre travail ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça ! Dit Roy.

Edward haussa les épaules. Il remarqua une bouteille d'eau au sol. Même si l'ambiance était plus agréable, il avait toujours chaud, il suspectait son automail de capter la chaleur ambiante qui était peut-être trop forte.

- Je peux ? Demanda Edward en désignant la bouteille qu'il convoitait tant.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Roy après s'être penché pour voir ce qu'il lui montrait.

Edward se pencha, sans plier les jambes malgré qu'on vous apprend toujours à préférer cette façon de ramasser des choses au sol, et pendant quelques secondes Roy eut une vision parfaite des fesses d'Edward. Lorsque le blond se releva, Roy retomba sur terre. Il eut également un coup de chaleur, mais sans doute pour autre chose, bien qu'il sentait la chaleur ambiante grimper également.

Il observait le blond et remarqua qu'un léger, très fin, filet d'eau coulait le long de son menton. Lorsqu'Edward cessa de boire, il se lécha la lèvre, sentant qu'il y avait de l'eau, laissant Roy ébahi.

- Merci ! Dit Edward.

- Ah…De rien ! Fit Roy en retombant sur terre une seconde fois.

- Je peux retirer mes chaussures ? Demanda Edward qui c'était rassis dans le fauteuil.

Le brun, qui n'avait même pas remarqué le déplacement du blond tant il était ébahi de voir Edward comme ça, lui fit signe que oui. Le blond s'exécuta, il aurait voulut tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, les soulager. La chaleur lui devenait de plus en plus oppressante, étant de plus en plus emmagasinée par le métal qui la répandait partout dans son corps.

Il ne tarda pas à retirer son haut sous le regard ébahi de Roy, Edward le vit et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus qu'un pantalon de cuir extrêmement moulant. Il rougit un peu.

- J'ai chaud ! Expliqua Edward en balbutiant.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Il fait trop chaud ici et mes automails captent la chaleur.

- J'avoue qu'il fait assez chaud. J'ai connu pire à Lior.

- C'est atroce !

Roy se leva et alla voir après la régulation du chauffage. Il se rendit compte avec horreur, qu'elle était de l'autre côté, dans la pièce qui ne leur était pas facile d'accès. Il annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à Edward qui pâlit à vue d'œil.

- Toujours pas décidé à faire de l'alchimie !

- Toujours pas ! Plutôt crever de chaud ! Rétorqua Edward.

Roy sourit et observa le torse bien ciselé du blond. Il sentit fortement la chaleur de la pièce, où était-ce parce qu'il sentait son bas-ventre s'activer sous la tension avec la vision que lui offrait Edward.

- Et vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas ?

- C'est du bois un peu partout, j'aurais tôt fait de faire brûler le QG. Et même si je suis riche, je crains ne pas avoir les moyens de réparer les dégâts parce que mon subordonné ne voulait pas faire d'alchimie.

Edward hocha la tête. Il avait quelques traces de sueur sur le front. Roy retira le haut de son uniforme et alla le mettre sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le brun fouilla un peu ses affaires et trouva un ruban rudimentaire, qui semblait un peu argenté, qui avait servit à ficeler un des nombreux qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie.

- Vous allez vous mettre des rubans dans les cheveux. Tâcha de plaisanter le blond.

- Viens là plutôt.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers le brun. Celui-ci lui détacha ses cheveux, ce qui fit grogner Edward, sachant oh combien ça serait encore plus chaud. Mais il se laissa faire malgré tout, et malgré la chaleur se colla un peu au Colonel pour sentir son odeur de violette.

- Aie ! Dit subitement Roy alors qu'il attachait les cheveux d'Ed en queue.

- Quoi ? Demanda le blond surpris.

- Je me suis brûlé sur ton automail.

Edward souffla une excuse et Roy attacha les cheveux du blond en chignon.

- Voilà ! Dit le brun.

- Merci, j'ai moins chaud à la nuque maintenant ! Dit Edward jovial.

Roy fit une caresse sur la joue du blond. Celui-ci battit des paupières et Roy se rendit compte de son erreur et fit semblant de rien.

Quelques temps passèrent pendant lesquels ils n'avaient rien dit, mais où Roy avait finit par retirer sa chemise. Edward, allongé sur le ventre dans le divan, lançait de temps en temps quelques regards au brun et détaillait son torse.

Edward se releva subitement et retira sa ceinture avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Roy en détaillant son corps.

- J'en peux plus ! Rétorqua Edward.

- Utilise la bouteille d'eau.

Le blond secoua la tête et laissa tomber son pantalon, il n'était plus vêtu que de son seul slip. Roy soupira, attrapa un mouchoir non-usagé, se leva, pris la bouteille et alla rejoindre Edward dans le divan. Il versa un peu d'eau sur le mouchoir en tissu et il passa le linge humide sur le corps du blond.

- Merci. Souffla Edward.

Roy lui rafraichit la peau quelques minutes avant que le blond ne scelle leur lèvres d'un baiser rapide, trop au goût du brun. Il releva le regard vers le petit blond et fit passer sa main sur une de ses joues afin d'attirer son visage à lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Edward y répondit, le moment passé ensemble avait permis au blond de se rendre compte à quel point il avait aimé Roy, à quel point il le trouvait splendide. Ca lui avait permis de se rendre compte des raisons qui le poussaient à revenir à Central ou Est city aussi souvent.

Parce qu'il voulait voir Roy pour avoir sa journée illuminée de l'avoir vu, sentir son cœur faire un petit bon. Il se disait que, sans doute, il l'avait aimé à la première seconde, mais ce n'était sans doute pas ça.

La toute première fois, il n'avait put qu'entendre sa voix et quelle voix. Pendant un an il avait attendu, espéré, imaginé. Il s'était imaginé plusieurs personnes qui auraient été assez belles, assez envoûtantes et mystérieuses pour coller à cette voix, chaude, sensuelle et mystérieuse qui lui avait fait battre le cœur à toute allure.

Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais put imaginer quelqu'un de pareil. Le temps faisant et les rares fois où ils avaient discuté ensemble, son cœur envoyait des messages à son cerveau pour lui dire que bon dieu, il était amoureux d'un homme tellement fantastique mais surtout tellement adulte que c'était impossible.

Et pourtant là, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et c'était agréable. Il devait être un peu maso, il crevait de chaud et il se collait à Roy, la tête nichée sur son épaule. Roy lui murmurait des compliments et des mots doux à l'oreille. De temps en temps Edward rougissaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Roy poussa un peu Edward, assis sur ses cuisses, pour le mettre sur le divan et il commença à ôter son pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interrogea Edward.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui ait chaud tu sais, Edward.

Edward rougit en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de Roy. Le nom semblait prendre de la beauté dit ainsi avec amour, comme si le nom était une bénédiction et quand il le prononçait, lui, Edward, serait touché au cœur. C'était une douce mélodie d'entendre l'homme qu'on aime souffler votre prénom avec tant d'amour dans la voix.

Ils étaient tout deux en slip à présent. Roy observait le corps d'Edward tout en le serrant contre lui, il n'aurait put dissimuler son envie si peu vêtu. Edward, désireux de rendre service au brun, se mit à réfléchir à cent à l'heure.

Il fit glisser sa main dans le slip du brun, un peu gêné et commença des vas et vient de ses doigts dessus, son geste ressemblant plus à de douces caresses.

- Que fais-tu Edward ? Demanda Roy en fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce que lui faisait le blondinet.

- J'essaye de vous aider. Répondit Edward hésitant.

Roy lui embrassa les lèvres.

- Je crains que tu ne fasses que me donner encore plus envie. Lui dit Roy en lui caressant la joue alors que le blond continuait ses caresses sur sa verge.

- Désolé. Balbutia Edward en ressortant sa main, rouge de honte.

Le brun le pris doucement dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le divan. Il lui embrassa les lèvres amoureusement.

- Arrête-moi quand tu veux ! Souffla Roy en embrassant sa gorge.

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Roy lui embrassa la clavicule et descendit au fur et à mesure dans ses baisers. Il déposa un baiser sur la verge du blondinet qui dut retenir un très léger gémissement.

Roy alla à nouveau lui embrasser la gorge. Il lui caressa par le même temps son aine avec douceur. Le blond se releva légèrement et grimpa sur ses cuisses, il l'embrassa tout en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher avec son automail bouillant.

Le Colonel le serra contre lui en répondant à son baiser. Le corps du petit blond ainsi contre lui, il ne put résister à la tentation déjà omniprésente en lui. Dès le baiser stoppé, Roy s'appliqua à sucer ses doigts sous le regard intrigué du blond.

- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Soupira le brun à son oreille.

Disant cela et après un hochement de tête léger du blond, il fit glisser ses doigts vers son anus. Comprenant, Edward se mit à genoux, pour être un peu plus haut et donner un meilleur accès au brun qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Il fit entrer un de ses doigts dans l'anus du blond, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième, si Edward n'avait pas eut de réaction pour les deux premiers doigts, le troisième l'avait fait se crisper.

Le brun lui embrassa encore une fois la gorge et il fit bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'intimité du blond qui se pressa un peu contre Roy, les joues rosies par le gêne de faire pareille chose.

Lorsqu'un léger gémissement sortit des lèvres d'Edward, Roy retira ses doigts, serra le blond contre lui et se pencha pour prendre un des préservatifs cachés dans son pantalon. Il l'enfila et aida le FullMetal à se rallonger, avant de se mettre au-dessus de lui, de l'embrasser et de le pénétrer.

Le petit Alchimiste se crispa à nouveau. Roy ne bougea pas un court moment pour laisser le blond s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il jugea l'expression sur le visage d'Edward pour commencer ses coups de reins. D'abord lents et peu profonds pour laisser le blond s'habituer à tout, au fur et à mesure que des gémissements sortaient de la bouche du FullMetal, le brun se permettait de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément.

Une fois qu'il se trouvait assez profond en son amant, bercé par ses doux gémissements qui s'échappaient irrégulièrement de ses lèvres, Roy augmenta de temps en temps la cadence. Habituant ainsi lentement Edward au rythme qu'il désirait, une fois qu'il y fut, il ne le lâcha pas et fit monter le décibel des gémissements du blond sous lui.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le FullMetal qui continuait de gémir et dont sa verge s'était entièrement dressée. Le brun lui embrassa les lèvres, taisant légèrement ses gémissements. Le blond leva le bras et l'enroula autour des épaules du brun en gémissant un peu plus fort quand, malgré que la chose lui plaisait ainsi, Roy augmenta sa cadence.

Edward se redressa un peu pour se coller un peu plus au Colonel, même s'il avait chaud. Il préférait le corps de Roy contre lui plutôt que d'avoir moins chaud, l'acte en lui-même lui donnait déjà plus chaud que s'ils ne faisaient rien.

Le Flame Alchemist fit passer ses bras derrière le dos du blond pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui et ainsi le soutenir tout en continuant de s'enfoncer en lui de manière plus ou moins régulière.

Aucun deux ne le remarquèrent, trop pris par leur propre plaisir et le plaisir de l'un l'autre, mais dans sa perte de sa virginité, Edward saignait légèrement et le sang tâchait le divan sous eux. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer.

Ils trouveraient bien une excuse au moment venu, au moment où ils le remarqueraient, mais sur l'heure, ils préféraient se laisser à cette chose qui les rendaient si heureux. Roy parce qu'il serrait dans ses bras Edward, qu'il lui faisait l'amour, lui qui avait vu ses nuits s'agiter par son corps dans ses rêves.

Et Edward parce que s'il n'avait réussi à se l'avouer jusqu'à présent, il ressentait quelque chose pour le Colonel, quelque chose de fort.

Le blond se redressa de quelques centimètres, son dos ne se trouvant plus collé contre les bras protecteurs du brun qui continuait ses mouvements de reins, presque collés contre le torse musclé de son cadet.

- Colonel… Gémit le blond.

Roy lui lança un regard interrogateur, ses yeux criblés dans les iris or du blond. Celui-ci voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire un « Je vous aime ». Mais il ne le put, car à cet instant, il jouissait contre le corps de Roy dans un petit cri, à la fois adorable et sensuel.

L'expression du visage du blond et ce dit cri eurent raisons de Roy qui éjacula dans le préservatif. Le brun serra Edward contre lui et lui embrassa le corps comme pour le remercier de tant de bonheur et de l'acte si divinement réussi.

On bougea un peu la porte. Roy s'empressa de se retirer du petit blond couvert de sueur et en extase. Il jeta le préservatif, se rhabilla rapidement et aida le FullMetal à faire de même. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se mit dans l'espace à peine ouvert. Il y avait Havoc.

- Colonel, il se passe quoi ?

- Une bibliothèque est tombée et bloque l'entrée. Il y a un problème dans le chauffage, nous mourrons de chaud ici.

- Nous ?

- Le FullMetal s'est retrouvé bloqué avec moi !

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait d'alchimie ?

- Il préférait attendre les secours. Répondit Roy.

- Euh… on va passer par la fenêtre !

- Elle est close.

Havoc sembla songeur.

- On va casser la porte ! Conclut Jean.

Roy hocha la tête et retourna voir Edward, il l'embrassa amoureusement.

- On se reverra comme ça, dès qu'on pourra, Edward. Je suis navré, mais nous devrons cacher tout cela jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur…Et encore, l'amour n'est pas permis au travail. Souffla Roy à son oreille.

- Je comprends, Roy. Souffla Edward avant de l'embrasser.

Roy répondit et stoppa brutalement le baiser en entendant les gongs sauter. La porte céda. Le brun soupira de ce moment doux terminé. Edward se dirigea vers l'ouverture et s'apprêta faire un bon pour sauter sur la porte. Mais Roy l'attrapa par les hanches, le souleva et le posa en toute sécurité presqu'à bas de la porte.

Edward lui sourit et souffla un :

- Je vous aime.

Inaudible et qu'on ne pouvait que deviner. De la même sorte, Roy répondit :

- Je t'aime.


End file.
